clagoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah
Mariah is a character that joined the Irregulators in Episode 3 after being discovered as a ghost in the graveyard. She was given her current body, a Husk of Darkness, by the Librarian. Mariah had died prior to the show when Chris and his uncle Matthew had robbed a bank, with the former not willing to do so. Mariah was held hostage and shot when she was no longer useful. Despite becoming a ghost, she has full memory of who she is and what events in her life had happened prior to death. She gained a new family, neighboring the residence of Zeke, Nikki, Ven, Tee, and now Holly. Personality Mariah was initially scared and shy when first found as a ghost, but after becoming more comfortable around her new friends and getting a new family, she became a more upbeat and playful girl. She likes roughhousing to an extent, and thanks Ray profusely when he gifted her gauntlets to use. She likes to flirt around with Subatomi when in private, and beats herself up over rock door's behaviors, breaking into tears when the then-inanimate object wouldn't eat. Her unknown power to imbue other objects with life allowed rock door to function simply due to the surge of emotion she felt over this moment. Design In her original state, she was a scrappy-haired girl with nice clothes. As a ghost, she gained the ghostly tail replacing her legs, her clothes became torn, and like most other ghosts, she gained a blue aura. In her Husk, she has short yet thick green hair over her eyes, which are actually two hollow holes. She wears a purple coat. When taking severe damage, she will crack, though it can be pasted shut with Husk Gel. Relationships Subatomi and rock door Upon seeing Subatomi, she gave him his name upon Ray's proposition to name the amnesiac boy. She began learning his magic, and eventually got close enough to him to begin dating him. Later, they combined their interests, rocks and doors respectively, to "birth" rock door. She allowed rock door to develop independent thought accidentally, and the two of them treat him as a sweet baby boy, getting upset when he misbehaves or is in danger. Chris Upon learning that Chris as the boy in the fatal robbery, she was shocked, but Chris apologized for even allowing it to happen. Chris developed feelings for Mariah, though he quickly found that Subatomi stole her heart before he could say a word. Mariah had commented about his ego to Julia before, and Chris had yelled at her during combat multiple times, so it is likely that Mariah would not have reciprocated in the first place. Librarian Mariah is grateful that the Librarian gave her a body to inhabit, though she has not been known to interact with her otherwise. Roles After her debut in Episode 3, she was able to track the progress of the group, and assisted in combat thereafter. She also serves as Subatomi's primary interaction and as the straw that broke Chris in Episode 6. Category:Characters Category:Irregulators Category:Anomalies Category:Female